


The Murphys’ Law

by waywardstardust



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Deh - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Murphy siblings, Tree Bros, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardstardust/pseuds/waywardstardust
Summary: Zoe has to drive Connor and his nervous boyfriend to school every morning. This is a look at one of those mornings.





	The Murphys’ Law

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt on tumblr: “Do you think you can do Connor driving Evan and Zoe to school? like just like all of them interacting and like Connor dealing with his bf and sister?”
> 
> A/N: I ended up making zoe drive but other than that, it’s the same.

“Connor I swear if you’re not ready in 5 minutes I will leave your ass home.” Zoe threatened through the door.

Connor rolled his eyes.

Zoe was all talk. She was tough as hell, for sure, but she liked to threaten more than she liked to act. Connor had gotten into the habit of ignoring her threats, which of course resulted into more threats.

“Connor!” She screamed again.

Connor pulled the door to his room open. “Calm your tits, I’m almost done.”

“What could possibly be taking this long!” Zoe demanded to know.

Connor sighed. “My nail polish is still drying.” He explained.

Zoe threw her hands in the air. “Oh my god, who cares! You’re not even driving! They can dry on the way! Just get your ass in the car, I don’t want to be late! We still have to pick up your boyfriend!” She exclaimed and went out the front door.

Connor rolled his eyes and picked up his bag, careful not to fuck up his new coat of black nail polish.

Ever since he crashed the car and lost his driving privileges, Zoe had been the one to drive both Murphy siblings to school. Since Connor would rather swallow shards of glass than take the school bus, he was forced to play by Zoe’s rules.

Fortunately, Zoe had taken quite a liking to Evan and didn’t mind him tagging along. According to her, Connor was easier to deal with ever since Evan came into the picture.

He made his way to the front door, ignoring his father and giving a quick forced smile to his mother, just to make her feel better.

When Connor reached the car, Zoe already had it running and Katy Perry blasting on the stereo.

“Can we please listen to something else? I’m so sick of this pop princess crap.” Connor complained as he got on to the passenger seat.

“Driver picks the music, that’s the rule. Besides, Katy is not pop princess crap!” Zoe replied.

Connor sighed.

“Make sure Evan’s on time, I gotta meet with my lab partner before class.” Zoe explained.

“When has Evan ever not been on time?” Connor reasoned.

Zoe raised her eyebrows. “True. He’s very responsible. What he sees in you is beyond me…” She teased. Connor flipped her off, which only made her laugh.

As expected, Evan was waiting in the driveway when they reached the Hansen residence.

“Hey Ev!” Zoe shouted from the driver’s side window. Evan gave her a quick wave.

Connor got out of the car and made his way to Evan.

“Hey you.” He said as he approached Evan.

Evan blushed. As usual. “Hi Connor.” He replied.

Connor gave him a quick kiss, which earned an impatient honk of a car horn from Zoe and another blush from Evan. Then he took Evan’s hand and lead him to the car.

They took their regular seats in the backseat.

Connor always sat up front with Zoe when they left their house, but always moved to sit with Evan in the back when they picked him up. It took a long time for Zoe to stop teasing him about it.

“So, Evan,” Zoe said once they made it out of the Hansen’s driveway, “did you do a paper on the electoral system in the United States last year?” She asked.

“Uh, I-” Evan began, but Connor interrupted.

“Are you seriously going to get Evan to do your assignment for you?” He asked.

“No. Reading his would just help me do mine.” Zoe reasoned.

“Same difference.” Connor replied.

“I could check if I still have mine. I don’t mind.” Evan assures.

Connor sighed. “Of course you don’t.”

“Oh thank you so much Evan!” Zoe exclaimed. “You know, once you get tired of my brother, be sure to ask me to set you up with someone nice.” She told Evan.

“Fuck off.” Connor said.

“I- I’m not, I mean, I wouldn’t, you know, get tired of Connor? He’s g-great. Wonderful.” Evan rambled.

Zoe giggled.

Connor sighed. “She’s just fucking with you. Or well, she’s using you to fuck with me.” He explained. Then he put his arm around Evan’s shoulders and grinned. “Good to know though.”

Evan blushed once again. “Shut up.” He replied.

Connor chuckled and leaned in to kiss his flushed boyfriend, which said boyfriend happily welcomed.

“Awh geez, you guys are so sappy it’s making me sick and jealous at the same time. Cut it out.” Zoe complained.

“Make me.” Connor challenged, placing another kiss on the embarrassed looking Evan’s lips.

“Hey, I drive you to school every morning, the least you can do is refrain from sucking face with your boyfriend while I do so.” Zoe reasoned.

“She’s got a point.” Evan said.

Connor gasped dramatically. “Brutus!”

Evan giggled.

“Fine. No sucking face in your car if I get to pick the music.” Connor said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“No way.” Zoe replied. “I’m not listening to your teen angst crap the whole drive.”

“Fine, then no deal.” Connor said, folding his arms across his chest, until he remembered his damp nails and settled them on his lap instead.

“Fine, have fun taking the bus to school.” Zoe said smiling sweetly.

Connor opened his mouth to argue but Evan beat him to it.

“Or w-what if Connor gets to pick the music twice a week? That still leaves you with three days, uh, since you’re the driver and all.” He carefully suggested.

Zoe considered this for a second. “That sounds fair enough.” She finally replied.

Connor sighed. “Fine. But I won’t promise to keep my hands off Hansen.” He threatened.

Evan blushed again.

Zoe laughed. “Fine, just don’t make me puke while I’m driving.” She teased.

“You just said you were jealous?” Connor teased back.

“It was a moment of weakness! Shut up!” Zoe exclaimed.

Connor laughed.

“You’ll take turns picking the music and Connor will behave. Problem solved.” Evan decided to jump in again.

Zoe turned the car off as she settled into a tiny parking spot in front of their high school.

“Deal.” She said, offering Connor her hand to shake from the front seat.

Connor glared at her for a second before taking her hand and shaking it. “Deal.”

Zoe grinned. “I sure am glad to have you around, Evan.” She said.

Evan blushed.

Connor sighed.


End file.
